Ib: Returns
by Okami Fubuki
Summary: Capitulo 4: ¡Actualizado! Después de 7 años, Ib a vuelto a visitar una galería de Weiss Guertena, sin recordar nada de lo que ha ocurrido y acompañada de Mary, su "hermana". El ver el retrato de cierto chico le hará recordar unas cosas y con ello el juego dará inicio de nuevo. IbxGarry. Mary. OC.
1. 1- El retrato olvidado

Hace tiempo que quería escribir esta historia, pero bueno una larga historia sobre el por qué no lo había hecho antes que se resume en: escuela, trabajo, grupo de covers y rol. Si hago demasiadas cosas, por lo cual me había puesto en pausa en cuanto a todas mis historias a decir verdad, pero al encontrar que una amiga mía es fan de este juego así como del GarryxIb entonces decidi que era tiempo de subirlo X3 Yo solo espero que a ustedes les guste y eso.

**1.- El retrato olvidado.**

Habían pasado 7 años desde la última vez que habían estado en aquella Galería de arte. Siete largos años en los que nunca más había tenido contacto alguno con las pinturas, pues era realmente pesado para sus padres estar al pendiente todo el tiempo de las galerías que llegaban a la ciudad para exponerse.

Pero eso no deprimía para nada a la joven Ib, quien para entonces ya contaba con 16 años de edad.

Su hermana se mostraba de muy mal humor mientras estaban en la recepción. Ella odiaba las exposiciones de arte, según creía recordar ella no había estado de acuerdo en ir tampoco hace 7 años atrás... aunque, a decir verdad, no recordaba mucho de ese día por más que lo intentara realmente.

—Mamá... ¿No podemos ir Ib y yo a otro lado?— Preguntó la rubia que se encontraba al lado de la castaña. Aquella era su hermana menor, Mary, quien lucía muy poco contenta con la idea de que hubiesen visitado una galería. Pero no se trataba de cualquier galería, si no la Exposición de la galería de Weiss Guertena, Mary tenía bastantes motivos para querer alejarse de todo aquello que fuese una pintura o un marco.

Motivos que no pensaba dar a conocer pues eso traería recuerdos que no deseaba avivar en su "hermana".

—Pero yo si quiero ver las obras, Mary. —Exclamó Ib. Realmente deseaba ver las obras pues, esperaba que con ello, pudiera recordar algo de lo que había ocurrido años atrás, pues había vivido todo ese tiempo con una extraña sensación de haber olvidado algo que era realmente importante para ella.

Sus padres tomaron unos panfletos mirando a las dos jóvenes que esperaban detrás de ellos. —De hecho, ¿Puedo adelantarme a ver, mamá? —Preguntó con entusiasmo pues esperaba verlo todo.

Su madre asintió así que Ib comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, antes de comenzar a ser seguida por su hermana.

—Ib ¿No te parece algo aburrido? —Preguntó Mary mirando a la chica castaña. —Son solo exposiciones de pinturas y nada más, eso no es nada entretenido. —La rubia sabía perfectamente que lo que decía era mentira, no se trataba de simples "pinturas", estas tenían algo que las demás obras no y eso era vida, una artificial dentro de la galería pero la tenían.

Había pasado muchos años para poder salir de ahí y la idea de estar parada en los pasillos le hacía rabiar.

—Para mí no realmente… ¡Eh, mira eso! —Exclamó acercándose a una pintura, sin embargo la rubia no lo hizo, sino que se fue a otra parte de la exposición. La pintura mostraba a un chico no mayor a los 20 años de edad, con una ropa que a su parecer estaba algo desgastada así como varios pétalos de rosas de color azul que lo rodeaban.

Le miró fijamente, había algo que le recordaba vagamente cosas que no solían tener mucho sentido. Tenía la impresión de que le conocía de algo.

¿De qué podía ser? No lo conocía ni lo había visto antes pero… Por un momento llego a pensar que se parecía a…— ¿Ga...rry? —Susurró. Ese era su nombre si no mal recordaba, pero en la placa rezaba el nombre de "El retrato olvidado".

¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿De dónde había sacado tal nombre?

Caminó hacia el segundo piso, viendo varias esculturas y obras que si que se le hacían conocidas de su anterior visita. _"Inquietud", "El Colgado", "Mujer trayendo el periódico_". Títulos que le sonaban de antes_. "La Dama de Rojo"…_ por alguna razón, quizás instinto, Ib dio un paso hacia atrás un poco asustada. _—"¿Por qué hice eso? No es como si fuera atacarme."_— Pensó la chica de orbes rojizos, no tenía idea de cuanta lógica y razón tenía el hecho de que se hubiera apartado del cuadro.

Bastantes razones a decir verdad.

Todo transcurría con normalidad, hasta que llegó a ese enigmático cuadro, uno enorme que cubría casi toda la pared de aquel pasillo. —Mundo Fabricado... —Esta vez sí que había sido capaz de leerlo.

Entonces todo cambió.

Las luces titilaron de manera brusca, hubo una oscuridad de segundos antes de escuchar un ruido y que todo tuviera luz nuevamente. Se asustó, por lo que decidió que era mejor volver a la recepción. — ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Mary?...—No había nadie. Un extraño sentimiento de dejavú la invadió. Eso le causo un escalofrío más luego se tranquilizo, esto ya lo había vivido antes. 7 años atrás exactamente.

Y entonces recordó algo. El cuadro del enorme pez que había en el piso inferior.

No lo pensó dos veces cuando bajo las escaleras corriendo, realmente no había nadie y todo parecía abandonado... la puerta principal no se habría y tampoco las ventanas.

La vez anterior recordaba haber entrado en ese cuadro, seguro que esa debía ser la entrada, sin embargo... esta vez no fue de esa manera. Al contrario, en aquel cuadro fue donde le apareció el mensaje de que debía volver al enorme cuadro de la sala. La obra aquella era su entrada.

Caminó hasta el cuadro. Notando que ya no había un marco en él, ingresando hasta un pasillo oscuro donde encontró nuevamente su rosa. —Sera que... ¿Sigue aquí? —Tomó la rosa y la guardó con cuidado, notando que ahora tenía un poco más de pétalos que tiempo atrás. —Tal vez... pueda encontrarle. —Dijo antes de andar por el pasillo un tanto temerosa e insegura.

Sentía miedo, no podía negarlo. No recordaba mucho, pero sí que recordaba haber estado en aquel lugar de una manera levemente vaga. Un recuerdo fragmentado.

Sin embargo, parecía que todo lucía bastante diferente, en donde antes había existido una puerta, ahora no la había, ni siquiera un cuadro con aquella mujer que lucía tenebrosa. Tal vez su antigua intromisión en el mundo de Guertena había ocasionado cambios luego de su partida.

Era evidente que de ser así, era posible que ahora se enfrentara a peligros diferentes a los que había tenido que enfrentar con anterioridad. Quizás serían retos un poco más difíciles y por ello era que su rosa tenía más pétalos, aun que se declinaba más por la edad ya que la rosa de Garry, si no mal recordaba, contaba con 10 pétalos mientras que la suya con una cantidad inferior, la cual rondaba apenas los 5 pétalos. Ahora podía ver en ella 8 pétalos.

Sacudió su cabeza dejando de pensar en esos momentos en cosas que no servirían de mucho. La única idea que tenía en ese momento era la de aquel muchacho de casi veinte años de edad que se había arriesgado por ayudarle a salir de ese lugar, pero también tenía la idea de que había estado con alguien más ahí dentro, no recordaba quien con exactitud.

Llegó hasta el final del pasillo encontrando una puerta. Jaló de la perilla… —No abre. —Mencionó al ver que parecía cerrada por dentro, justo entonces un mensaje apareció al lado de la puerta.

"_¿Queréis jugar de nuevo?"_

Era lo que escribía en él. Fue entonces que se escuchó un ruido seco e instantes después la puerta se abrió de forma lenta dejándole el paso libre a la chica de cabellos castaños. Ib continuó con el camino, cuidando con bastante precaución su rosa así como a ella misma, no estaba muy preparada para lo que pudiera ocurrir en esos momentos.

El pasillo lucía vació.

Tragó saliva al tiempo que retomaba su caminata, el eco de sus pasos resonaba como un leve golpeteo por todo ese lugar. Miró a su alrededor encontrándose con variedad de cuadros de diversas cosas, desde los más simples como flores y objetos de uso cotidiano hasta algunos más complejos como paisajes y retratos. Retratos que esperaba no cobrasen vida y la atacaran.

Pero… — ¿Por qué hay cuadros de personas? Guertena nunca pintaba a gente real. —Y lo recordaba por lo que había dicho una mujer acerca de los cuadros.

¿Serían entonces sacados de la imaginación del pintor?

Eran demasiado realistas como para que pudiesen ser tan solo inventados, no cabía duda alguna de que Weiss había sido un excelente artista, a pesar de que, dentro de todo sabía que había pinturas dentro de esa extraña galería que podrían atacarla en cualquier momento.

Mantuvo sus pasos de manera tranquila, mientras estaba atenta en sus cinco sentidos, gracias a ello es que escuchó como si algo se rompiera justo detrás de ella. Una de las pinturas había cobrado vida, una que anteriormente no había visto Ib, se trataba del cuadro llamado "Error", un hombre cuyo rostro tenía una mancha de color negro y parecía no ver bien hacia donde iba pero sí que se guiaba por el ruido.

—Eek… —Se sobresaltó antes que todo, al punto de que casi tiraba su rosa. Ib corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron fuera de esa pasillo, viendo como poco a poco es que algunas cosas comenzaban a mostrar cómo es que serian las cosas.

Por fortuna, la siguiente puerta no se encontraba cerrada, por lo que al entrar lo primero que hizo fue cerrarla y atrancarla con una silla que encontró. — E-Eso estuvo muy cerca… —Pensó mirando la rosa antes de escuchar una voz a sus espaldas.

—"_¿Quién… eres? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?" —_Preguntó aquella voz.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de la joven castaña, nunca antes había escuchado que una pintura hablara. Se giró lo más pronto que pudo mirando al otro lado del corredor una figura en el suelo, reposaba como si se encontrara descansando y con l cabeza baja.

— Yo vengo… vengo de la galería de arte. —Mencionó la chica acercándose con cuidado, temerosa de que pudiese ser una trampa para robarle su rosa, pero tampoco es como si quisiera ignorar el hecho de que le estaban hablando. —Entré… entré por una de las obras. —Explicó comenzando a darle forma a aquel bulto…

Cabellos violetas, apariencia jovial, chamarra rasgada…

— ¿Garry? —Preguntó Ib algo insegura mientras forzaba su vista debido a la poca iluminación de ese pasillo. —Eres… Eres tú. —Mencionó al tiempo que, sin pensarlo se atinaba a abrazarle fuertemente y con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

;A; no me maten por dejarlo hasta aquí, pero es que mi inspiración andaba de la patada con el inicio. Prometo que los demás estarán un poco más largos que este.

Agradecimiento especial a: **Lucy chan**, que sin ella no me habría animado a hacer este fic, así como por ser una excelente Garry en rol(?) sin ti no lograría plasmar a Garry de la manera correcta.


	2. 2- El comienzo del fin

Miren quien volvió~ mis queridos/as no se desharán de esta loca tan fácilmente si eso era lo que esperaban –De hecho ya hasta tengo preparada actualización de Hearth's Confused y un one-shot de SnK… aunque nada que ver esto con Ib-.

Bueno, sus reviews y los comentarios que me dieron en fb fueron suficientes para que me animara a continuar escribiendo este fic así que aquí les doy la entrega del siguiente capítulo.

Una nota que quiero agregar, a partir del siguiente capítulo, hacen aparición varios OC's, principalmente serán las "nuevas" pinturas que forman parte de la Galería –hice mención de esto en el primer cap.- así que, por favor, no me maten por ello.

En fin, Ib y sus personajes no me perteneces… bla, bla, bla… Y ahora el capítulo.

* * *

**2.- El comienzo del fin.**

Se había rendido en ese tiempo a creer que ya no había una solución.

Había sentido como poco a poco perdía las fuerzas conforme avanzaban por el pasillo de aquel extraño mundo en el que todo parecía sacado de un cuaderno de dibujos. De dibujos que podían clasificarse como de preescolar comparando que estaban en una galería de pinturas famosas e impresionantes a su parecer.

Si, le impresionaba la calidad de las pinturas pero más el que estas tuvieran vida.

No quiso mentirle, pero tampoco había querido decirle la verdad, puesto que era muy complicado tratar de decirle algo como aquello a esa niña de orbes rojizos. Garry sabía que estaba llegando a su límite y con ello, estaba seguro de que terminaría en lo peor mientras la niña rubia tuviese en sus manos su rosa azul.

_Tan frágil cual cristal._

La había intercambiado en un intento por salvar Ib. Por eso no le importaba lo que pasara en esos momentos.

Pero no quería ver ese rostro triste que parecía preocuparse. —Sigue adelante, si me necesitas yo llegaré. —Mencionó en un intento por convencerla de que debía salir de ese sitio.

—"_Estaré bien mientras puedas salir de aquí_."— Pensó para sus adentros, después de todo ese no era exactamente un lugar para un niño, mucho menos con tantas cosas queriendo atacarlos y con tantas cosas más que podían pasar ahí dentro como se les había mostrado.

Le miró sonriendo, viendo como la castaña se alejaba de su vista hacia donde la chica rubia.

Deseo para sus adentros que no le pasara nada malo, que pudiera salir con bien de esa horrible galería que no traía más que problemas y desgracias –O al menos para Garry lo era-.

Y aquel día había sido la última vez que la había vuelto a ver… Desgraciadamente tarde comprendería que Mary había tomado su lugar en la vida real. Aquel pasaje en el libro ahora tenía un sentido para el de cabellos morados: "Lo imaginario puede ser real…", Mary pasó a ser real mientras que él… una simple pintura.

_Intercambio de existencias._

Lo supo en el momento en que la rosa que alguna vez había poseído, desapareció. Con ello las pinturas y estatuas dejaron de atacarle, porque era parte de ellos desde ese momento, Garry no se hacía a la idea de que esto le estuviese pasando realmente, pero estaba consciente de que las cosas habían terminado así por algún motivo.

Se había ganado el rencor de Mary por descubrir su secreto.

En ese momento tan solo se quedó a mitad del pasillo, con una de sus rodillas alzadas y donde recargaba su brazo y su cabeza. Observando al suelo con una mirada pérdida. No tenía un sentido que deseara hacer algo, ahí no tenía que hacer, él no pertenecía a ese mundo a pesar de que la situación lo mostrara de esa manera.

¿Cómo había dejado que su vida pasara a ser solo una pintura?

Había perdido todas las razones que hubiera tenido antes para salir de esa galería terrorífica, aunque después de perder su rosa realmente ya nadie parecía interesado en la presencia del chico peli morado.

Tal vez lo único normal era el hecho de que las chicas de los cuadros continuaban persiguiéndole. Tal y como era la impresión que les había dado Guertena a las mismas, la intención de que algo les gustara y lo persiguieran como si no tuviesen otro objetivo más que tener aquello que anhelaran.

Solo por ellas es que se mantenía en movimiento para evitar que se le acercaran, aun les tenía cierto pavor por su experiencia vivida. ¿Y quién no lo tendría?

El tiempo había pasado, lo sabía gracias a que desde lo que era su "cuadro" podía ver a la gente de la galería. Pero no podía asegurar cuanto tiempo era el que transcurría, su reloj de mano seguía detenido como siempre, no había avanzado desde que había entrado ahí y parecía que no iba a hacerlo nunca más mientras estuviese encerrado como otra pintura más.

No iba a acostumbrarse nunca a lo que era esa "vida". Y era en esos momentos cuando incluso llegaba a compadecer a Mary, porque comenzaba a entender que lo único que ella deseaba era salir de esa galería pues estar encerrado no era necesariamente una sensación muy bonita ni mucho menos agradable.

Su rostro apacible, no mostraba más sentimiento que el de saber que había perdido.

_¡Oh! dulce y triste derrota._

Así se sentía, derrotado por la pintura de una niña de 9 años, derrotado por los peligros de aquella galería y, la peor de las derrotas, se sentía derrotado por sus propios miedos aun.

Su mirada paseo por el pasillo que tenía su cuadro. Incluso pensó en mirar afuera del mismo, pero era inútil ya que siempre era lo mismo.

Gente y más gente que desconocía y hablaba del valor que seguro tendría la pintura, de lo que expresaba la misma, así como el gran realismo que llegaba a presentar al grado que parecía un verdadero retrato. Si tan solo supieran.

Se negó a sí mismo la pura idea de echar un vistazo.

Mientras que prefería ir a andar hacia cualquier zona que lo mantuviese ocupado, claro que evitando lo que era el cuarto de los muñecos ya que seguían pareciéndole demasiado inquietantes y sobre todo ese lugar, así como la compañía que querían brindarle los mismos muñecos azulados.

Anduvo así durante largo rato o quizás corto. Ya no medía el tiempo porque carecía de un sentido el que lo hiciera, no contemplaba mucho menos una salida.

— Siempre es lo mismo. —Susurró al tiempo que llegaba a uno de los pasillos y notaba a dos de las damas pelearse mutuamente por otro de los nuevos cuadros incluidos a la exposición.

Garry evitaba meterse en las peleas de esas mujeres-cuadro, ya que finalmente terminaban por ver quién era capaz de quedarse con él y ese día estaba de un humor más decaído que el de siempre, motivos tenía para no querer ser perseguido por un sequito de esas jóvenes mujeres pegadas a un lienzo.

Su ruta siguió recta.

Antes de que volviese a lo mismo, agachándose en el suelo, con una de sus manos recargada en su rodilla. — ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré aquí? —Se preguntó antes de dejar salir un soplido. — Sé que ha sido mucho tiempo y puede que nunca salga, así que ¿por qué sigo preocupándome por el tiempo? —Hablaba solo, no quería entablar conversación con alguien más, porque sí, a pesar de que las demás obras hablaban, ninguno podría entenderle al no ser, o haber sido, humanos.

El sonido leve de algo desde la otra habitación lo confundió un poco.

¿Quién podía hacer tanto ruido de esa manera?

Las luces titilaron y entonces todo se quedo solitario dentro de aquel pasillo. Un sonido se produjo y segundos después un silencio sepulcral que invadió esa zona en su totalidad.

_Esto ya ha pasado antes._

¿Qué estaba pasando? Ya había vivido algo así, antes de quedarse encerrado había sucedido algo exactamente igual. Las luces habían titilado, todo se había vuelto oscuro y de pronto ya no había nadie cerca. ¿Alguien había logrado ingresar a la Galería?

De un momento a otro, todas sus fuerzas le abandonaron, dejándole tirado al borde del pasillo, sin poder levantarse, ni siquiera entendía el por qué en esos momentos.

Si por lo menos no estuviese solo. Si por lo menos tuviese a su lado a… — Ib. —Susurró mientras bajaba su mirada hacia el suelo, quedándose en esa posición como si durmiera nuevamente.

El cuerpo le pesaba, además de que sentía cierto cansancio.

Cerró sus ojos, con la intención de hacer lo de siempre, soñar… recordar los tiempos en que solía ser un humano. Aquellos tiempos en que seguramente podía haber sido recordado por alguien, pero el ruido de un andar apresurado y la puerta abriéndose de par en par antes de ser atrancada le sacaron de su ensoñación.

— ¿Quién… eres? ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? —Preguntó en voz apenas audible, sin alzar su rostro.

Escuchó la voz de lo que era una joven no mayor a los 18 años de edad, pues aun percibía un tono dulce y algo infantil en aquella voz, ese tono… le era bastante familiar. Por la respuesta que le había dado, supo que había sufrido el mismo infortunio que él: quedarse atrapado al interior de la Galería sin saber cómo.

Iba a preguntarle algo nuevamente, pero le escuchó llamándole por su nombre. — ¿Cómo… sabes?—Murmuró algo desconcertado y alzando su mirada azulina hacia la persona que se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo. Le escuchó acercarse hasta él y antes de darse cuenta estaba siendo abrazado.

— ¿Quién… eres? —Volvió a preguntar apenas entrando en sus cinco sentidos realmente. Sus orbes se toparon con los de una joven de 16 años de edad aproximadamente, estatura mediana y, evidentemente, con un cuerpo desarrollado como cualquier adolescente.

La joven le miró algo desconcertada. — ¿No me… reconoces? —Le preguntó mirándole fijamente antes de sacar a vista su rosa roja.

Garry parpadeo un par de veces. Cabello castaño oscuro. Mirada rojiza. Piel blanca…

_Imposible._

— ¿I-Ib? —Casi terminaba desmayándose ante su reciente descubrimiento. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado para que aquella dulce y tierna niña de 9 años de edad terminara convirtiéndose en toda una señorita? — ¿Cuánto tiempo…? —Apenas pudo pronunciar antes de tocar su cabeza tratando de digerir la información que acaba de llegarle de golpe.

¿Había estado casi 8 años completos encerrado en ese lugar?

—Siete años. —Respondió en un acto-reflejo la de cabellera castaña.

Su mirada paso del chico peli morado hacia el suelo, separándose unos centímetros más, no sabía exactamente que decirle al respecto. Ni siquiera ella había sido consciente de eso, había olvidado todo de un momento para otro y, con suerte, hoy había conseguido recordarlo y no es que tuviese los recuerdos completamente nítidos; eran más bien recuerdos borrosos, en los que había nombres algo confusos y cosas que le hacían correr, así como dos personas acompañándole y una de ellas había sido Garry.

— ¡¿7 años?! —Exclamó de manera que casi terminaba tirado en el suelo.

Había sido demasiado tiempo, increíblemente no había enloquecido en ese tiempo y se mantenía algo cuerdo, aunque resignado a la idea de que ahora pertenecía a la Galería de Weiss Guertena.

— Lo siento mucho… Debí venir antes. —Se disculpó la chica con él. Aquella tierna niña que, en su tiempo, le había mostrado que no había que temerle tanto a lo que sucediera, que lo había animado a continuar y había sido su principal motivo para querer salir con bien de esa galería del terror.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? No has hecho nada malo. —Dijo con su voz suave.

_Dejavú… Juraría haber hecho algo así antes._

—Lo habría hecho de poder… de haber sido capaz de recordar todo antes. —Las palabras del peli morado parecían haber sido pasadas por alto por la chiquilla. En todo caso era mejor no hacerle recordar lo que había ocurrido durante ese enfrentamiento con la chica de cabellos rubios.

Un mal recuerdo que prefería evitar.

No le recordaría nada que resultara desagradable, aquel era un, curioso, reencuentro entre viejos amigos. O deseaba verlo de esa manera, aunque no fuese el mejor lugar para decir que se trataba de un buen reencuentro si no todo lo contrario. — Tienes que salir de aquí. No puedes quedarte mucho tiempo más. —Exclamó cuando fue capaz de recobrar totalmente su cordura.

— ¿Eh? —Pronunció de manera muy leve.

¿Por qué le decía que debía salir ya? No pensaba irse sola de esa galería de nuevo, porque estaba completamente decidida a que ambos salieran, como debió haber sido desde un principio.

— Ib, no puedes quedarte mucho tiempo, sabes perfectamente que esto no es un juego de niños, estas criaturas irán tras de ti. —Mencionó serio. No le había visto así antes, a excepción de…

~.~.~.~.~

— _¿La cambiarla por la rosa de Garry? La rosa Garry es azul ¿verdad que sí? Me gusta mucho el rojo, pero mucho más el azul. Este muñeco es azul ¿Ves? ¿Verdad que es una monada? —Mencionó aquella persona que en esos momentos le parecía a Ib algo borroso en su recuerdo._

_Recordaba a esos muñecos, incluso estaba impactada de que esos muñecos le hubiesen parecido conejos en un principio._

—_Así que… ¿Quieres cambiar las rosas? —Nuevamente hablaba esa tercera persona._

—_Ugh… —Garry trago saliva antes de mirarla. Ib tan solo le miró, si tan solo no le hubiese mirado de esa manera en el pasado._

— _Esto es… —Comenzó a decir el peli morado. — "No puedo rechazarlo." —Pensó para sus adentros el mayor antes de girarse de frente a esa persona que se encontraba frente a ambos, su rostro le era extraño, ni siquiera podía verlo. — Entendido. Por favor, dame la rosa de Ib a cambio de la mía. —Esa seriedad era la misma que expresaba ahora._

— _¿De verdad? ¿Estás seguro? —Su cara mostró preocupación por Garry, no quería que lo hiciera._

— _Si…— Esa decisión había marcado este momento._

_~.~.~.~.~_

— No me iré de aquí si no salimos juntos. —Afirmó mirándole decidida, al tiempo que tomaba la rosa con firmeza y sin apartar su mirada del chico de orbes azules.

— Ib. Tienes que irte ahora. —Lo decía realmente con desesperación ya que, estaba seguro de que, en cualquier momento podrían tratar de atacar a la castaña para apoderarse de su rosa y con ello de su vida como había ocurrido con él.

— Entonces no hay tiempo que perder. —Anunció ella tomando del brazo a Garry y caminando, llevando casi a rastras al chico que estaba algo atónito por la actitud de la joven. Aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que realmente ya no estaba en compañía de una niña menor de 10 años.

— Está bien Ib, sin embargo, si esto llegara a ponerse más peligroso, me veré forzado a pedirte que continúes sola mientras trato de detenerlo. —Mencionó, aunque no estaba del todo convencido de que estuviese tomando la decisión correcta en esos momentos.

Caminaron por todo el pasillo, sin embargo a los pocos minutos se dieron cuenta de que no estaban llegando a ninguna parte. Estaba en una zona que ninguno de los dos conocía: La zona sin fin. Una zona que había sido creada a partir de la introducción de las nuevas obras a la galería… así como la nueva intervención de Ib.

No eran más que pasillos interconectados entre sí, con solo una puerta de entrada. La manera de salir de esa zona era un poco confusa, sin embargo caminó nuevamente antes de que Garry se diese cuenta de algo.

— Ese cuadro… —Mencionó al tiempo que le señalaba un cuadro de color azul, aquel cuadro anteriormente había estado en otra habitación y si no mal recordaba tenía un gusto extraño por comer flores.

— Tenemos que buscar un ramo o algo parecido ¿No? —Indagó Ib mientras con la mirada se encontraba dispuesta a buscar algo que pudiera asemejarse a una rosa. — ¡Mira! —Exclamó mientras corría directamente a otra de las obras. — Lilas… —Leyó sobre la placa.

El cuadro mostraba unas flores de color lila, que se encontraban en un jarrón sobre una mesa. En cuanto Ib termino de leerlo, el cuadro se movió y del mismo cayeron unas cuantas rosas.

— Nuestra llave de salida. —Mencionó Garry antes de que juntos caminaran hacia el cuadro que, anteriormente, casi estuvo a punto de jugarles una mala pasada.

— Jejejejeje… Tengo hambre… ¿Me das tu rosa? —Habló el cuadro azul.

Ib acercó al cuadro las rosas de color lila, al momento en que este comenzaba a comérselas con una amplia sonrisa y riendo al mismo tiempo que lo hacía. — Jejejejeje Gracias por la comida. Pueden pasar… —Mencionó antes de convertirse en algo parecido a una puerta con una manija.

Ib y Garry se miraron mutuamente, antes de abrirla e ingresar al otro lado…

El juego apenas y daba comienzo.

* * *

Y aquí se termina el segundo capítulo de mi historia. Sé que sigue siendo bastante corto pero, para serles sincera, no creo ser tan buena como para escribir algo más largo.

En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Este fic va con dedicatoria especial para tres personas importantes para mí, así que **Moni-chan**,** Kavi-chan**,** Lucy-chan**… Siéntanse orgullosas, que ustedes son el principal motivo por el cual estoy decidida a continuar este fic. Las amo, queridas, no lo olviden.

Si es que merezco un review, les agradeceré desde mi pequeño kokoro de pollo.


	3. 3-Visitantes Inesperados

¡Ah! Cuanto tiempo sin actualizar este fic~ la verdad espero que haya gente que aun la lea, porque es un poco deprimente que ya nadie la llegara a seguir D'8 y todo por esta escritora tardadora. Bueno, este fic va dedicado con mucho amor para todos los game-players de este hermoso RPG, así como los amantes del Garry x Ib –en los que me incluyo claro-.

En todo caso, espero que les guste y sin más que explicar –más que al final- les dejo el siguiente capítulo del fic.

**3.- Visitantes Inesperados.**

La había perdido de vista por un momento, tan solo había escuchado un "Mira eso" justo cuando miraba hacia una pintura de un conejo de ojos rojos. Creía que esas pinturas tan solo habían estado dentro de la verdadera galería de su padre, por lo que al voltear ya no había visto a la castaña por ningún lado.

— ¿Ib? —La llamó sin recibir respuesta alguna por lo que, apretando los puños, salió a buscar a la chica.

Era molesto que la ignorara de esa manera puesto que se suponía que estarían juntas para siempre ¿O no?

En menos de unos segundos comenzó a ver como las luces titilaban. Se asustó puesto que, aun a pesar de la edad que ahora poseía, le tenía un miedo a la oscuridad que nadie se imaginaba, le tenía miedo por un motivo que solo ella sabía y no dejaría que nadie lo supiese nunca.

Corrió andando por el pasillo y, mientras las luces titilaban, observó como su entorno cambiaba de forma. De un momento a otro todo se volvió negro, ahogó un grito pues un nudo se había formado en su garganta antes de que la luz se hiciera presente de nueva cuenta, encontrándose en un pasillo en su totalidad desconocido para ella.

¿Era parte de la galería real?

No recordaba haber visto un pasillo así mientras estuvo en el mundo de Guertena y tampoco es que conociera el lugar en el que se estaba llevando a cabo la exposición.

El pasillo era bastante largo, pero al otro lado podía divisar una pequeña mesilla con un jarrón. Dentro del mismo podía ver una rosa de color amarillo. Se acercó, guidada por una extrema sorpresa de encontrarse aquella rosa que había creído que no volvería a ver en toda su vida.

— ¿Qué demo…? —Apenas fue capaz de pronunciar cuando tomó la rosa del jarrón mirando la nota que se encontraba justo a un lado del mismo.

"_Bienvenida a donde perteneces, ven a jugar con nosotros… Eso te divertía ¿No? _"

El juego estaba dando comienzo.

Pero con ella como una jugadora y no como una pieza del mismo.

Les demostraría que ella no pertenecía a ese inútil mundo donde no podía jugar con nadie, donde no había comida como en el mundo exterior, donde el tiempo si transcurría y era notorio por su apariencia física.

Ya no era una niña pequeña.

Ahora era una joven de cabellera rubia ondulada, su piel blanca y sus orbes verdes brillaban con singularidad y tenía una buena figura, era un poco más plana que lo que Ib lo era pero eso no le impedía tener a sus "pretendientes" en el mundo real.

— No me reten, les mostrare que puedo vencerles. —Susurró de manera que su voz sonaba un tanto amenazadora.

Arrugó la hoja y la lanzó fuera de su vista, antes de caminar hasta el final del pasillo, encontrándose con una puerta abierta, no estaba para vacilar por lo que ingresó sin importarle que fuese a encontrarse del otro lado. Por más que lo odiara, era una pintura de Guertena, por lo que era imposible que fueran a hacerle algo aún teniendo con ella una rosa ¿No?

Ingresó y se sorprendió al ver a cierta distancia a una chica que observaba con bastante atención un cuadro, su cabello era oscuro.

No podía ver su rostro y, debido a la poca luz, supuso que se trataba de su hermana.

— ¡Ib! —Corrió hasta ahí pero se detuvo en el acto. Aquella chica no era Ib. — ¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó mostrándose con una expresión confusa en su rostro, además de que era extraño que hubiese otra persona si se suponía que había entrado a la Galería ¿No?

La chica no respondió ante la pregunta, en cambio se dedicó a señalar el cuadro.

— Estas rosas son bastantes realistas ¿No te parece? —Le preguntó mirando fijamente al cuadro antes de mirar, al fin, a la chica rubia que se encontraba justo a su lado. — Mi nombre es Rachel, puedes decirme Reich. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Indagó.

— Um… Mary. —Explicó la rubia con cierto desdén por haber sido ignorada y porque aquella chica parecía demasiado distraída a decir verdad. Incluso podría jurar que no sabía que estaba en el mundo fabricado de Weiss Guertena.

— Bonito nombre. Es un poco extraño que organicen juegos en una galería, yo estoy participando por tener una rosa o algo así entendí ¿Y tú? —Comentó sin dejar de mirar las rosas que se mostraban en el cuadro, parecía estar ida en otro lugar. Comenzando por el hecho de que su mirada mostraba demasiado interés en las pinturas como para darse cuenta de que alrededor el lugar era diferente.

— ¿También tienes una rosa? —Fue cuando comenzó a entender que de verdad estaba en su mundo.

Sin embargo, había unas dudas que le daba vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez, ¿Por qué esa chica estaba en la galería y, también, por qué Mary tenía que tener una rosa otra vez?

¿Ib habría entrado también?

La peli negra asintió a la pregunta y se giró para mostrarse por completo. Sus cabellos eran un poco más largos que los de Ib, solo que de un color negro intenso y sus orbes eran de un color púrpura que brillaba de forma curiosa con cualquier rayo de luz que chocara con sus orbes.

— Una rosa de color naranja. —Le dijo mientras sacaba la flor de anaranjados pétalos. — Aunque no entiendo el objetivo del juego todavía, pensé que encontraría a alguien más pronto. —Explicó mientras volvía a guardar su rosa con cuidado dada la advertencia que había leído acerca de la fragilidad de las flores.

— El objetivo es salir de aquí sin que se le acaben los pétalos a tu flor. —Le mencionó Mary buscando no contar más de la cuenta, principalmente porque no valía la pena contarlo todo ya que esa chica seguía creyendo estar en el mundo real. — Yo tengo una rosa amarilla. Quizás sea bueno que participemos juntas. —Dijo Mary fingiendo una sonrisa amable, algo que se le daba muy bien.

— Me parece muy bien. —Exclamó la joven antes de girarse a mirar el pasillo. — Mm… No recuerdo por donde entre, así que será un poco complicado. —Mencionó mientras rascaba su mejilla derecha con una tranquilidad que molestaba a la rubia.

¿Cómo podía ser tan distraída y despreocupada?

— Busquemos una puerta o cualquier otra cosa como un acertijo. —Dijo Mary esperando que la joven de cabellos oscuros entendiera por lo menos esas palabras.

Reich se dispuso a caminar.

Mary en verdad no quería caminar con esa chica pero era mejor ir acompañada ya que, de estar participando en verdad, podría usar a esa peli negra para escaparse con total facilidad, también porque tenía la necesidad de estar con alguien en lo que encontraba a Ib.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron por la puerta que se había formado en el cuadro, afortunadamente estaban teniendo retos sencillos en su comienzo pero, por la experiencia misma, sabían que al ir avanzando se complicarían las cosas un poco.

Al otro lado Ib comenzó a parpadear.

El lugar le parecía conocido, sin embargo era extraño ya que tenía la impresión de que había otras cosas antes de esa habitación, pero no estaba muy segura todavía. Tenía muchas cosas por recordar y no quería presionarse mucho a pesar de que eso debería ser de utilidad para ella y Garry.

El cuarto estaba tapizado de un color rojo, había dos estatuas con figuras raras, una en color azul y la otra en rojo, además de diversos cuadros en las paredes.

— Empiezo a recordar este cuarto. —Dijo ella en un susurro cuando Garry se giró a verla.

Garry conocía ya toda la galería, casi ocho años en ese lugar resultaba demasiado tiempo y era evidente que se la había aprendido de memoria pero, por alguna razón, había cosas que estaban fuera de lugar. Primero ese pasillo interminable que conectaba miles de pasillos entre sí, esa no era una habitación que recordara que estuviera.

No mencionó nada, solo le miró.

— Si, debería… haber una llave… por aquí. —Aseguró Ib mientras intentaba recordar en qué lugar había encontrado esa llave. No resultaba fácil al parecer, después de todo había muchas imágenes que se le juntaban, no sabía que significaban ni mucho menos si tenían algo que ver con ese lugar.

— Entonces, busquémosla. —Dijo Garry luego de estar tan silencioso, tenía que animarse un poco, todavía era el mayor de ambos, justo como antes, así que tenía que darle ánimos para que Ib no se asustara ni fuese a quedar inconsciente como cuando habían entrado por primera vez a la Galería.

Ib asintió, comenzando a buscar por las estatuas.

— "Uh." —Leyó en una de las placas de las estatuas, parpadeó un par de veces, cada vez estaba más segura de que había estado antes en esa habitación pero había estado sola hasta ese momento si no mal recordaba.

— ¿Has encontrado algo, Ib? —Preguntó el chico mientras revisaba entre las orillas del piso, hasta llegar a la puerta, por un momento pensó en la posibilidad de que estuviese abierta así que lo intentó pero, como lo supuso, estaba cerrada. Claro, ese mundo nunca les pondría las cosas sencillas, mucho menos en bandeja de oro y plata. — No me extraña para nada. —Exclamó con cierto desdén, estaba harto de ese mundo.

— ¡Ah! —Escuchó un grito, se alejó de la puerta y corrió hasta ahí, dándose cuenta de que una de las Damas de Rojo se había salido de su cuadro e intentaba atacar a Ib.

— Ib, por aquí. —Exclamó Garry, le extendió su mano y la jaló hasta donde estaba él, notando que cerca del cuadro había una llave, al parecer la mujer del cuadro la había tenido escondida y, al salirse de su lugar, había terminado por tirarla en el suelo. — Debe haber una forma de tomarla. —Habló en voz un poco alta, haciendo que Ib se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía.

— La llave… —Susurró, ya que nunca había estado segura de si las mujeres de esos lienzos eran capaces de oírles o no.

Garry le hizo una seña a Ib para que se quedara atrás, había pensado ya en un buen plan. — Yo la distraeré… tu toma la llave y entra al cuarto, ellas no pueden atravesar las puertas. —Le explicó en el caso de que no recordara mucho sobre ellas. Era un poco extraño que estuviera ya tan acostumbrado a todo ese mundo.

Se movió hasta donde la Dama de Rojo pudiera verlo, antes de que comenzara a correr en una dirección contraria a la de Ib para que esta tuviera el camino libre. Era un poco escalofriante el hecho de que sintiera algo tan normal siendo perseguido de esa manera, ya hasta se le había hecho algo tan cotidiano que no les temía… tanto.

— ¡La tengo! —Escuchó el sonido de la voz de aquella niña, así como el del cerrojo abriéndose.

Garry se abrió paso entre las esculturas y al fin llegó a la puerta, cerrándola detrás de sí una vez que ambos estuvieron en el interior de la habitación.

— Ah… que alivio. —Dijo el peli morado mientras descansaba posando sus manos sobre sus rodillas y tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Esperaba que no tuviera que repetir muchas de esas cosas, era cansado y además tedioso por la cotidianidad con la que las hacia últimamente.

Caminó hacia la puerta que tenía enfrente, descubriendo que se encontraba cerrada. — Debemos buscar algo con que abrir. —Dijo mirando a la castaña, quien comenzó a ver las cosas de alrededor en busca de una llave.

— Hay muchos libros. —Mencionó Ib mientras registraba la habitación. Podía ver en el cuarto unos 4 estantes llenos de libros de diversos temas y bastante variados a decir verdad, uno de ellos se titulaba "Las galerías del mundo" y era claro de que tema hablaban.

Había libros de ciencias, estudios sociales, revistas, periódicos antiguos, incluso podía ver títulos de libros infantiles.

— "_Arpías."_ —Leyó Garry al tomar un pequeño libro de la estantería. — _"Las arpías son mujeres con cabezas, garras y alas de aves, son carroñeras e incluso son capaces de atacar con tal de conseguir lo que quieren. Les atraen las flores de colores."_ —Dejo el libro, la verdad es que la descripción estaba bastante detallada pero con aquel pequeño párrafo le quedaba más que claro que una arpía podía ser peligrosa.

— "_La descuidada Carrie y la Torta de reyes"… _Conozco esta historia. —Se dijo a sí misma la castaña, el libro no era de su gusto ya que a su edad era sencillo ver que aquella niña había sido bastante cruel al final de la historia para devolverle la llave a su madre. No, para nada bonito ese libro.

Al regresar el libro a su lugar pudo escuchar el sonido de algo que se abría. Aquello alerto a ambos, ya que por un momento habían creído que la Dama de Rojo había sido capaz de abrir la puerta de atrás pero no, para su fortuna, habían conseguido que la puerta frontal se abriera.

Se sonrieron de manera mutua, para darse ánimos, antes de ingresar por la puerta y encontrarse con un pasillo en "T".

Frente a ellos había una enorme pintura de un jarrón lleno con agua azulina, pero bastante clara y hermosa. Justo debajo del lienzo se encontraba un jarrón similar, con la sorpresa de que se encontraba una rosa azul dentro del mismo.

Garry se acercó hasta ella con una expresión que mostraba su consternación…

¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Era evidente que el juego quería dar inicio de nuevo, pero no esperaba que fuera a ser un jugador otra vez. Era de las cosas que menos esperaba pero, de alguna manera, si él podía jugar quería decir que todos los jugadores estaban de nuevo, es decir… Mary se encontraba en la Galería de arte.

— "_Mientras más personas juegan, más divertido es."_ —Aquello terminó por disipar cualquier duda que Garry tuviera, pero también eso quería decir que podría haber más de una persona jugando.

— ¿Hay más gente aquí? —Preguntó Ib todavía confusa por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— Eso parece…—Dijo Garry antes de tomar la segunda nota que se encontraba junto al jarrón. —_"Mientras más avances, más complicado, cuida la rosa como tu vida propia. Si no tienen cuidado, puede que esta vez no la libren". _—De todo lo que pudiera no haber querido escuchar, esa era una de las tantas cosas.

Le molestaba la idea de que tendrían que soportar todo eso una vez más.

— Hay que tener mucho cuidado, Ib. —Comentó Garry quitando la rosa de azules pétalos del jarrón, guardándola entre sus cosas, de manera que no se maltratara ni fuera a tirar un solo pétalo, ya había descubierto que ocurría si dejaba que los perdiera en su totalidad y no lo iba a permitir una segunda vez.

Ib asintió a las palabras del mayor, mientras comenzaba a caminar, casi por instinto, hacia el lado derecho.

Aquel pasillo les llevó hasta un cuarto sencillo, en el cual había una puerta de color rojizo. Era el siguiente paso para seguir avanzando por aquella galería del terror.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Siguieron caminando un par de minutos más, antes de encontrar una puerta de color azul que se encontraba semi abierta. Al parecer Ib había ido por ahí anteriormente, al menos eso era lo que estaba esperando la rubia así que comenzó a caminar hacia allí para entrar.

— Vamos. —Le dijo Mary a la peli negra, mientras comenzaban a avanzar.

Rachel siguió de cerca a su acompañante, el juego comenzaba a parecerle algo entretenido aunque estaba segura de que no se encontraba en el mismo lugar, claro que no lo demostraba, ya que su sonrisa y su tranquilidad la hacían ver como una chica bastante despreocupada.

— Wow. —Aquella expresión mostraba fascinación además de una gran impresión de sorpresa.

Frente a ambas chicas se presentaba una pared que tenía la figura de un felino. Sus ojos estaban marcados, además de los dientes y, por lo visto, le hacía falta la figura de un pez en una de las partes.

— Tenemos que conseguir esa pieza. —Habló Reich antes de que Mary lo hiciera, estaba comenzando a asimilar la idea de que tenían que resolver un par de acertijos para poder avanzar. Por lo menos eso era lo que había entendido a lo que llamaban "juego" en esa galería. — Yo buscaré en ese cuarto. —Dijo ella señalando una habitación del lado derecho. — Tú puedes buscar por allá. —Y dicho eso, señaló la habitación del lado contrario.

— Bien. —No cabía dudas de que esa chica parecía entender un poco, pero mientras menos supiera de ella mejor.

Rachel comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación que había elegido con anterioridad. Estaba llena con cajas y más cajas por todos lados, el olor a humedad estaba presente.

Por lo visto había bastante agua por encima de ellas, aunque no lo podía comprobar ya que no había manera de hacerlo, solo por las manchas de humedad que había en la pared y el frío que se percibía en ese lugar.

Pudo observar también un par de esculturas de unas cabezas, estaban huecas y algunas de ellas rotas de alguna parte. Quizás era solo un almacén donde guardaban cosas que ya no servían, pero entre todo le llamaba la atención el cuadro de una rosa muy hermosa que era de un color rojizo brillante.

— Que hermosa. —Habló para sé misma, pasando frente a las esculturas y llegando hasta el cuadro que había vislumbrado. — No, no te distraigas con cosas pequeñas Rachel, tienes que buscar esa pieza. —Se dijo, recordándose de esa manera que había ido ahí con un objetivo, tenía que recordarse las cosas de esa manera a menudo pues era fácil que otras cosas robaran su atención.

Observó todo el lugar, hasta que encontró la pieza de una cabeza de pez tirada en el suelo.

— Fue muy sencillo. —Dijo, antes de que un sonido le hiciera sobresaltarse. — ¿Qué esta pasando? —Preguntó, para cuando se dio cuenta, pudo ver como una de las estatuas de cabeza comenzaba a moverse hasta donde estaba ella.

Rachel retrocedió, tropezándose con un bordecillo que había en el suelo. Como pudo se levanto, olvidándose del tenue dolor por la caída, ya que la visión de una figura siguiéndola le hacía preferir el salir de ahí que quedarse tirada en el suelo quejándose por un pequeño dolor.

Se alejó lo más que pudo, mientras la figura le perseguía.

La figura finalmente terminó por caer con la grieta en el suelo, así que Rachel salió como rayo del cuarto, tomando en sus manos con una fuerza indescriptible aquella figura de madera que había encontrado tirada.

Mientras tanto, en la otra habitación Mary estaba por completo cansada.

Aquel monigote extraño le estaba haciendo perder su tiempo encontrándolo en alguna de las cortinas que se encontraban por todo el cuarto. Sabía de sobra que ese monillo extraño era quien le daría la llave, así que le molestaba que la pusieran a jugar tonterías como esas.

— ¡No tengo tiempo para esto! —Se quejaba una y otra vez.

No quería adivinar en donde se encontraba, pero tampoco podía dejarlo así pues no podría avanzar más de ahí, así que levantó la primera que tuvo al alcance.

Lo que observó en esa pintura era la figura de un desnudo el cual le abofeteó lanzó un golpe que tiró uno de los pétalos de su flor, ocasionándole un tenue dolor… Lo cual significaba que ahora era una rosa cien por ciento real, de verdad podían dañarla.

— Maldición… —Masculló por lo bajo, pero no iba a aceptar que esas torpes pinturas hicieran de las suyas.

Para cuando llegó Rachel, Mary tenía por lo menos 3 péalos en su flor y solo hacían falta 3 cortinas más. No había manera de que acabaran con ella, pues una de esas tres tenía que ser el monigote ese…

— Encontré la primera pieza. —Mencionó Reich, mientras alcanzaba a Mary, sin entender muy bien que era lo que estaba haciendo la rubia. — ¿Qué estas haciendo? —Preguntó para no quedarse con la duda.

— Tengo que encontrar un extraño mono entre estas pinturas. —Habló de la manera más rápida antes de alzar la siguiente cortina, encontrándose con un cuadro macabro, en el cual se podía ver a Mary como si estuviese colgada, el cual no le causó nada de risa sino que la molestaba más.

¿Querían jugar con ella? Pues que se atuvieran a las consecuencias de hacerla enojar.

— Que bello cielo. —Mencionó Rachel, al parecer ella no podía ver la imagen de Mary, solo podía observar el cielo estrellado que se encontraba pintado como fondo del cuadro. — Te ayudaré. —Dijo de forma cantarina una vez que dejo de observar el lienzo, destapando el siguiente y encontrándose con la figura de un muñeco de palos.

En la parte inferior de la pintura apareció un texto, en el cual podían leer un "_Me encontraste, así que te daré tu regalo_"_._

Al leerlo, el sonido de algo que caía las alertó, haciendo que fueran al fondo de la habitación, encontrándose con la pieza faltante para formar la llave de pez que requerían en la puerta del gato.

— Hacemos buen equipo. —Mencionó la de cabellos oscuros, caminando hacia donde habían estado anteriormente, colocó la figura del pez en la zona faltante y, después de escuchar lo que eran muchos maullidos diferentes, un pasadizo se abrió paso frente a ellas, revelando el camino que debían seguir.

— Sigamos… —Dijo Mary comenzando a caminar por delante. — _"Tengo que encontrar a Ib antes de que sea tarde…"_ —Pensó para sus adentros, consciente de que el peli morado seguía en el interior de la galería y que, de seguro, él le haría recordar quién era ella.

No iba a dejar que revelara que no era su verdadera hermana.

— "_Juntas para siempre… ¿O no, Ib?"_ —Sus pensamientos poco a poco iban centrándose demasiado en la castaña que seguro estaría por delante de ella. No iba a dejar que alguien como Garry, un adulto aburrido, llorón y miedoso fuera a quitarle la vida como humana que había conseguido.

* * *

Kya~ Este capítulo me quedó bastante extraño, más de lo que hubiera esperado en lo personal.

Una cosa que quiero aclarar, en esta historia hace aparición un OC que es propiedad mía (Rachel), el cual solo está para acompañar a Mary un momento, luego a Ib y Garry. En todo caso, es por ella que se define el final de esta historia –dependiendo su popularidad claro-. En todo caso, si alguien desea que uno de sus OC's tenga una aparición, no me molesta, yo veré como hacerlo para que no me cambien la trama claro.

En fin, es el momento de las preguntas Random que, si quieren, pueden contestar libremente para que esta autora se haga una idea de qué escribir para el próximo Cap.

1.- ¿Qué les pareció la llegada de Mary al mundo de Guertena? ¿No creen que hice mal, un poco, al meterla?

2.- ¿Cómo les cayó Rachel? ¿Les parece que es demasiado despistada?

3.- ¿Creen que la amnesia temporal de Ib sea un problema?

4.- ¿Les gustó la idea de que Garry recuperara su rosa y, así, poder tener la oportunidad de salir del mundo de Guertena?

5.- ¿Qué opinan de los cambios en el escenario del juego? ¿Les parece bien o quieren que me centre en el escenario original del juego?

Bueno eso es todo~ en fin, nos vemos luego, cuando a esta escritora se le dé la oportunidad de actualizar de nuevo.


	4. 4- Cambios

Waaa~ hoy si tarde en actualizar este capítulo. Espero que les guste, ya que va con mucho amor para todos mis lectores –aunque solo sean unos pocos.- En fin, he de decir que realmente me animo saber que está teniendo un buen recibimiento, así que me imagino que no es tan mala mi historia haha.

En fin, _Ib y sus personajes no me pertenecen solamente hago uso de ellos para realizar este fic sin fines de lucro, con el único motivo de entretener a otros. Rachel es un Oc de mi propiedad, que solamente estará en este fic para definir el desenvolvimiento de los personajes y el final de la historia, cosa que ya se entenderá más adelante._

Resolveré una pequeña duda que surgió en un review que me enviaron: No, las obras no son exactamente nuevas, en cuanto a descubrimientos, siempre que se encuentra algo se le llamaba "nuevo". A lo que voy, las obras "nuevas" son obras que un exhibicionista encontró así que decidió presentarlas junto a las obras ya conocidas de Guertena, de ahí todo el cambio en el mundo Fabricado, aunque no diré más ya que deben leer para entender un poco más. Espero esto allá resuelto la duda.

Sin más, les dejo el cap.

* * *

**4.- Cambios****.**

Aquel pasillo era un poco angosto, así que tuvo que pasar primero Mary, seguida de Rachel.

Al otro lado, se encontraba una habitación de color gris, al fondo el pasillo continuaba, pero a los lados se encontraban algunas obras un poco extrañas. Dos de ellas eran unas manos de color también grisáceo, como hechas de una masa extraña y tenían unas placas que mencionaban su nombre, "_Mano derecha de la novia apenada_" y "_Mano izquierda de la novia apenada_".

En la parte detrás de cada una de las esculturas estaban dos imágenes, una correspondía a un hombre de traje, cuyo título decía "_El novio apenado_", mientras que al lado de éste, se encontraba la imagen de una mujer vestida de blanco, un velo y un rostro apenado, se trataba de "_La novia apenada_".

—No perdamos tiempo con estas cosas. —Dijo Mary avanzando hacia adelante, mientras que Rachel se resignaba a dejar atrás las obras de Guertena, de alguna manera esa chica tenía demasiado parecido con Ib en ese aspecto, ambas parecían emocionarse tanto por las pinturas que llegaba a repudiarlo en cierta medida.

Siguiendo el pasillo, se llegaba a otra habitación más grande que la anterior.

A un lado se podía ver una mesita, había un jarrón con agua en él, y en la parte de atrás estaba un cuadro extraño de una rostro con una lengua que se movía de un lado a otro. —Ni crean que caeré en esa. —Masculló en un susurró Mary, rodeando en cuadro y acercándose al jarrón, no iba a dejar que su rosa fuese a marchitarse.

Avanzó hasta la mesa, colocó la flor en el jarrón y esta se rehabilitó por completo, mostrando unos siete pétalos en el tallo.

— Ah, que fastidio. —Susurró, antes de que se le acercará la otra chica, siguiendo sus pasos para evitar el cuadro que parecía escupir cada que había algo cerca. ¿Era ácido acaso? Esa saliva parecía lastimar directamente a la rosa y con ello a la persona a la que pertenecía.

— Vaya, la flor esta entera de nuevo. —Mencionó Rachel al ver que la flor se revitalizaba, recuperando los pétalos que le habían hecho falta debido a que se le habían caído anteriormente. — ¡Es como magia! —Dijo emocionada. Rachel era distraída, demasiado quizás, además de que en ocasiones se comportaba un poco infantil como en ese momento, a pesar de tener la misma edad que Mary.

— Eso sucede con estos jarrones… pero son mejores los que son azules, a esos no se les acaba el agua. —Dijo señalando que aquel jarrón grisáceo estaba vacío. — Trata de evitar que le pase algo a la flor, sería una molestia tener que estar buscando jarrones. —Mencionó la rubia mientras observaba todo el pasillo, ese sitio lo conocía así que debían seguir el primer pasillo, ahí a la derecha y encontrarían un cuadro azul.

Lo tenía todo medido, no se había olvidado del lugar en el que había permanecido siglos encerrada.

— Vamos ya. —Volvió a hablar Mary comenzando a andar hacia el sitio, sin embargo, al llegar no encontró aquello si no una nota en la pared, que tenía algo escrito.

— "_La felicidad solo se encuentra en el amor. Y el amor eterno se jura con la lealtad de los novios." _—Leyó Reich, aquel mensaje parecía ser un acertijo que debían resolver, no lo entendía muy bien realmente, pero la última parte le dio una idea. — ¿Los novios que estaban en la entrada tendrán algo que ver? —Le preguntó la chica, mirando aun el letrero.

— Tal vez, aunque también puede ser un cuadro. —Suspiró enfadada, antes de regresar por el pasillo. — Busquemos primero algún cuadro que tenga que ver con esto. —Le comentó mientras se alejaba por el pasillo superior, donde había algunas pinturas colgadas en la pared.

Reich asintió, regresando por donde habían venido, comenzando a inspeccionar cada lugar.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Al entrar por la puerta, en lugar de encontrarse con un pasillo normal, todo estaba de color blanco y negro, incluso ellos mismos se veían de la misma manera. Era otra zona que Garry desconocía, ¿se habían movido tanto las cosas con la llegada de Ib o serían las nuevas obras que habían sido traídas de quién sabe dónde? En todo caso, ¿eran realmente pinturas hechas por Guertena?

Al final de ese cuarto solo había un cuadro.

En él había dos figuras, eran dos peces de igual tamaño y formaban un círculo, uno de ellos era de un color negro con una mancha blanca, mientras que el contrario era de color blanco con una mancha negra. Estaban en un estanque de aguas claras, además de que se movían como si fuesen un espejo, si el negro iba a la izquierda, el blanco se movía a la derecha. Si el blanco subía, el negro también. Si iba en círculos, el otro también.

En la placa dorada debajo de la pintura rezaba el título: Ying &amp; Yang.

— No hay ninguna otra puerta, más que por la que entramos. —Mencionó Garry, antes de que ambos pececillos saltarán.

— _Existe otra manera…_ —Dijo el pez blanco. —_…de saliros de aquí._ —Dijo el pez negro.

— ¿Otra manera? —Preguntó Ib observando a ambos peces, que parecían realmente conocer la otra manera de salir de esa habitación. Seguramente sería un acertijo como en muchas otras ocasiones.

— _Si resolvéis nuestro acertijo, saldréis de aquí._ —Habló de nueva cuenta el pez blanco. — _Pero si os equivocáis, jamás veréis el sol de nuevo. _ —Dijo el negro justo después. — _Solo tenéis una oportunidad._ —Hablaron al mismo tiempo.

— Está bien, dígannos cuál es el acertijo. —Dijo Garry decidido, había dicho que sacaría a Ib de ahí, al igual que la primera vez, así que lo haría aun cuando eso significase que debiera quedarse de nuevo.

— _Escuchaos con atención…_ —Hablaron al unísono. — _Si yo me como tres manzanas en tres minutos…_ —Habló el pez de color blanco. — _¿Cuánto tardarían 100 de mi, en comerse 100 manzanas?_ —Preguntó el de color negro, mientras giraba alrededor de su estanque. — _Pensaos bien su respuesta._ —Volvieron a hablar en conjunto.

— Si yo me como una manzana en tres minutos… —Repitió Garry mientras comenzaba a pensar un poco, haber pasado casi ocho años encerrado en ese lugar le habían perjudicado en su pensamiento matemático, en parte tampoco ayudaba que no fuese una de sus materias más agradables cuando fue un estudiante. — Solo tenemos una oportunidad, así que hay que usarla bien, Ib. —Habló el peli morado mirando a la chica que parecía bastante pensativa al respecto, aquel era solo un acertijo así que debía tener una respuesta.

¿Si se comía una manzana en tres minutos… cuántos minutos tardarían cien de ella en comerse cien manzanas?

Aquella pregunta rondaba su cabeza, hasta que parpadeó varias veces, como dándose cuenta finalmente de algo que debió haber sido muy claro desde un comienzo, para ella ya estaba resuelto ese acertijo de manera sencilla.

Sin decir nada, se acercó hasta el cuadro donde ambos pececillos dejaron de nadar en círculos para escuchar la respuesta de la castaña. — _¿Habéis adivinado ya…_ —Dijo el blanco. —_…la respuesta de nuestro acertijo?_ —Habló el negro. — _Os escucharemos._ —Dijeron juntos.

— Si cien de mí, se comieran cien manzanas… tardarían tres minutos, ya que cada uno se comería una manzana… y cada uno tardaría tres minutos. —Respondió Ib, antes de esperar seriamente el resultado que le darían los peces. Miró a Garry, había utilizado su única oportunidad sin preguntarle primero, así que si las cosas salían mal no tendría manera de disculparse con él, sin embargo el mayor solo le mostró una sonrisa para animarla y que se mantuviera tranquila.

— _Vosotros…_ —Dijo el pez negro. —_Habéis acertado._ —Dijeron al unísono, dejando ver al lado del cuadro la figura de una perilla de color gris. — _Podéis utilizar la puerta de salida._ — Dijo el pez negro.

En el rostro de ambos se dibujo un alivio enorme por haber acertado, además de que una sonrisa apareció. Se acercaron hacia la puerta, Garry giró la perilla de la puerta y ambos entraron en la siguiente habitación, no había motivos para quedarse en un solo lugar mucho tiempo, mucho menos con tantas figuras, cuadros y esculturas persiguiéndolos y buscando tomar sus rosas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
**

— "_Amor Eterno._" —Leyó Mary. — Seguro que esta cosa tiene lo que busco. —Dijo la rubia mientras bajaba el cuadro de la pared comenzando a revisarlo, en la parte de atrás encontró varias palabras que enunciaban otra pista para abrir la puerta… o lo que sea que les permitiera salir de ahí.

Decía que buscara "_entre los ojos_".

— ¿Ojos? —Se preguntó la rubia antes de escuchar la exclamación de Reich desde otra parte de aquel lugar.

— ¡Oye! ¡Ven! ¡Tienes que ver esto! —Exclamaba y gritaba de manera fuerte la joven chica, lo que sus ojos vislumbraban era algo que no podía creer ya que era demasiado extraño. En el suelo de aquel pasillo había miles de ojos que se abrían y cerraban como un ojo real, en realidad… eran ojos reales, podía notarlo porque no parecían maquinaria o algo así.

¿En dónde se había metido?

Luego de unos segundos, la peli rubia llegó hasta donde se encontraba la de cabellos oscuros. — ¿Qué sucede? Gritabas como loca. —Se quejó ella, al tiempo que notaba los ojos que yacían en el suelo. — Así que a esto se refería aquella pista. —Se dijo a sí misma, por lo que no dudo en acercarse a los ojos, mirando entre cada uno de ellos.

— ¿Qué haces, Mary? —Le habló la chica al notar que buscaba entre aquellos ojos.

— Intentó encontrar la siguiente pista… —Habló con voz seria antes de dar con el blanco. — Aquí está. —Mencionó tomando una nota que se encontraba entre un ojo que parecía estar cerrado y uno que permanecía abierto. — _"Busca en el bolsillo del novio."_ —Recitó mientras hacía bolita el papel, comenzando a andar hacia los cuadros del novio y la novia.

Rachel solo le siguió de cerca, aun extrañada por los ojos que le miraban desde el suelo.

Al llegar a los cuadros, Mary logró darse cuenta de que era posible tocar la tela de la ropa de ambos, siendo así que se acercó al novio, metiendo su mano en la chaqueta del hombre, en donde encontró un anillo de bodas. — ¿Y qué se supone que yo haga con esto? —Por su enojo casi parecía que había gritado.

— Es un anillo de compromiso, así que debes ponerlo en la mano de la novia. —Le respondió Reich, al tiempo que señalaba las manos negras frente a los cuadros. — Mi madre dice que el anillo siempre debe ir en la mano izquierda, en el dedo anular. —Explicó mientras tomaba el anillo de las manos de Mary, llevándolo hasta la mano derecha y colocándolo en el sitio que había mencionado.

En el momento en que lo puso, el pasillo que las llevaba a la habitación en la que estaban los ojos fue tapado por una pared, en la cual se dibujo una puerta doble y se abrió de par en par.

— Funcionó. —Dijo con una sonrisa. — Quizás quiere decir que vamos ganando el juego. —Dijo la peli negra, ingresando en ese momento en la puerta, esperando que la otra chica le siguiese.

Mary simplemente bufó, aquellos acertijos le parecían demasiado bobos, imaginar que en su infancia aquello la había mantenido entretenida por solo Dios sabe cuántos siglos. Ahora solamente le parecía una sarta de tonterías, que solamente retrasaban su regreso al mundo real.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La puerta les había dado paso a otro pasillo más, sin embargo este era más reconocido tanto para Ib como para Garry.

Era de un color purpura en las paredes y violeta en el suelo, recordaba perfectamente ese lugar. Era una imagen más precisa que la de otros sitios anteriores, sin embargo no quería decir que tuviese muchos recuerdos de ese sitio como si los hubiera visto ayer, aunque si los recordaba aun más claros.

— Este sitio… Más adelante hay dos puertas ¿No? —Le preguntó. Quería estar cien por ciento segura de que se trataba del lugar que recordaba, solo faltaría que tuviera los recuerdos cruzados, eso sí que sería un contratiempo para ella como para Garry.

— Si, son dos puertas. —Garry sabía a la perfección lo que se encontraba delante de él, de un lado se encontraba un cuarto parecido a un almacén, lleno de cajas y muchas cosas más que eran utilizadas por los artistas, muchas pinturas en botes grandes así como unos lienzos y una estatua. Ya había pasado tantas veces por allí para evitar el otro cuarto que sabía el sitio exacto de cada cosa. La habitación al otro lado del pasillo era una que evitaba mientras pudiera, ya que allí solían estar varios muñecos azules. — Deberíamos tomar la primera puerta, conozco más ese camino. —Le mencionó, más que nada por su ferviente decisión de evitar a esos muñecos.

— De acuerdo. —Mencionó ella, ambos caminando hacia el frente.

No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta la parte en que el pasillo se dividía en dos caminos, al final de cada uno existía una puerta. Entre uno y otro de los caminos había un pasillo con un cuadro. "Flores de la Envidia." Ese era el nombre de aquella particular pintura.

En los ocho años que Garry había estado ahí ya sabía cómo funcionaba, cuando alguien pasaba dos veces acompañado por ese pasillo se activaba inmediatamente el mecanismo de defensa de esas flores, levantando el muro de espinas y tallos que estaban hechos de algo similar a la piedra pero aún más duro y frío.

Ignoró por completo ese pasillo dirigiéndose de inmediato a la siguiente puerta pero, como debió ser evidente para Garry, estaba cerrada.

— Maldición… —Masculló por lo bajo antes de girarse hacia Ib y mostrar una sonrisa algo forzada, con la única intención de no preocupar a Ib en ningún sentido, existía otro camino pero era claro que no disfrutaba teniendo que pasar a través de él. — Tal parece que tendremos que usar la otra puerta, Ib. —Dijo con cierta resignación que hubiera deseado no hacer notoria en su voz.

— Entiendo, vamos entonces. —La castaña se giró para volver por el pasillo hacia el otro camino, si recordaba que había otra puerta, recordaba el cuadro también e incluso recordaba que la habitación que seguía era una llena con conejos rosas y verdes de ojos color rojo. Cuando niña le habían parecido adorables e incluso que eran animales tan esponjosos que podían ser acariciados.

Garry le seguía un par de pasos detrás, algo incómodo por lo que esa habitación contenía.

En cuanto Ib abrió la puerta y entró se quedo completamente quieta ante lo que sus ojos veían. Parpadeo un par de veces debido a que no creía lo que observaba, realmente esa habitación era "inquietante" como hubiera dicho Garry años atrás. Todo estaba lleno con muñecos azules, cabellos negros y ojos rojos, sus sonrisas la intranquilizaban.

¿Cómo es que de niña había visto conejos en lugar de muñecos?

¿Acaso eran esos inquietantes muñecos lo que había puesto tenso a Garry en aquella ocasión? ¿Era por eso que le había llamado "rara" por llegar a sentir afecto hacia… _eso_s?

— E-Esto… da miedo. —Dijo evitando mirar a los muñecos, sentía que la vigilaban estando sentados a los lados de la habitación. No le estaba gustando en nada que se encontraran en ese sitio, de alguna forma comprendía ahora lo que Garry había sentido al entrar a ese cuarto.

Garry se sorprendió un poco al respecto, ¿Ib ahora podía ver lo mismo que él?

Aquel comentario que hizo le daba la razón a su pensamiento, ella ya no veía lo que sea que hubiera visto aquella vez. De hecho tenía cierta duda al respecto, ¿qué había visto ella que le había parecido tan lindo esa ocasión? Garry solamente era capaz de ver a los muñecos, desde la vez anterior y mucho más ahora, estaba ya más acostumbrado a ellos pero seguían siendo incómodos para él.

— Ib… ¿Qué es lo que cambió de esa vez a hoy? —Le preguntó observándole de forma interesada y preocupada a la vez.

— Los conejos… —Contestó. — Esa vez yo vi conejos pero hoy… —No terminó su frase, pero era obvio a que se refería con eso, los muñecos ahora mostraban su verdadera forma. — ¿Esto es lo que viste tú esa vez? —Le preguntó ella a su vez, cada uno había visto algo diferente esa primera ocasión, en aquella primera visita al mundo fabricado, pero ahora era capaz de ver lo mismo que él.

El peli morado solamente asintió, no hacía falta dar más detalles acerca de eso. Ahora lo importante era salir de ese cuarto y seguir avanzando.

— Y… ¿Cómo saliste hasta ese cuarto?… Las flores habían bloqueado el camino… Tú te habías quedado aquí y yo me fui con… con… —Era claro que no recordaba quién la había acompañado, esa sospecha inicial de Garry sobre si recordaría a Mary o no era cierta, no la recordaba.

Quizás también había sido uno de los efectos de haber salido de la galería y haber regresado, muchos de sus recuerdos estaban fragmentados y Garry no sabía cuáles recordaba más o si haría bien en decirle sobre Mary, a decir verdad no sabía qué lugar había tomado Mary en el mundo real, ya que seguramente la vida que él estaba llevando no era la que Mary viviría. Principalmente por las diferencias de edad y personalidad.

— Por aquí. —Al decirlo, movió una de las estanterías con libros dejando ver una pequeña puerta de madera. Al tener tanto tiempo libre había construido una puertecilla en ese sitio para los muñecos, como parte de un trato para que no lo molestaran tanto, pero al darse cuenta de que les daba más libertad para que salieran de esa habitación la había vuelto a bloquear con el estante.

Fue entonces que escucharon varias risas, al tiempo que varios de los muñecos comenzaron a moverse.

— Nada personal, Garry~. —Dijo uno de ellos al levantarse de su sitio y reír de forma chillona.

— Es parte del juego, y ambos están en él. —También reía aquel segundo muñeco y antes de darse cuenta, ambos estaban rodeados por varios muñecos que reían de forma tan chillona que retumbaba en sus oídos.

Varios de ellos al intentar quitarles las rosas solamente habían conseguido tirarles algunos pétalos, antes de que Garry abriera la puerta y la cerrara detrás de ambos. De esa forma se alejaban del peligro que significaban esos muñecos cuando lo querían. Del otro lado estaba aquella habitación con varios cordones cayendo, así como un jarrón que podían utilizar si les hacía falta.

Claro que les hacía falta luego de ese pequeño ataque "sorpresa".

Para su suerte era un jarrón azul, de forma que era interminable su suministro de agua y con ello la rehabilitación de las rosas. Ib puso primero la suya, después Garry dejo la propia en el jarrón hasta que ambas se revitalizaron.

— En verdad… esos muñecos son inquietantes. —Habló Garry una vez que se recuperó por completo de aquella primera impresión. — Bueno… ¿Quieres descansar o seguimos avanzando, Ib? —Le preguntó mientras mostraba una sonrisa para tranquilizarla un poco respecto a lo ocurrido hasta ese momento.

Ib negó un poco antes de levantar su mirada hacia él. — Sigamos, no tengo problemas con eso. —Su sonrisa también seguía el mismo motivo que el de Garry, quería hacerle ver que estaba "bien" para que siguieran avanzando y no se fueran rezagando en el camino, esta vez iba a llegar al final con Garry si o si.

— Está bien. —Garry comenzó a estirarse un poco antes de proseguir su camino, pero en ese momento escucharon un grito que provenía de una gran altura y que, conforme los segundos pasaban, comenzaba a escucharse cada vez más cercano.

— ¿Pero qué es… —Garry no había terminado de hablar cuando miraba hacia arriba cuando Ib lo interrumpió.

— ¡Es una persona! —Exclamó la castaña, ante aquello Garry apenas pudo extender sus brazos e intentar atrapar a quien fuese que estaba cayendo desde la parte superior de esa habitación que parecía no tener techo debido a que tenía demasiada altura y conforme se hacía más alto se veía más oscuro e imposible de ver.

Desde las alturas una chica de cabellos oscuros había caído y, para su fortuna, había sido atrapada por el peli morado reduciendo así sus golpes. No del todo, ya que debido a la velocidad y peso, incluso Garry había terminado en el suelo al perder el equilibrio, sin embargo solamente había perdido uno o dos pétalos.

— ¡Ay Dios!… ¡No morí! ¡Perdona por eso! —Comenzó a gritar la chica totalmente aliviada al principio y preocupada al verse encima del chico. En seguida se puso en pie, sacudiendo un poco su ropa y cabello y extendiendo su mano para el chico, aunque la castaña también había estirado la suya para ayudarle.

— D-Descuida… —Habló con un poco de falta de aire, aunque poco a poco se recuperó de ello.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Ib un poco confundida… ¿Acaso ella era otra más atrapada en la Galería? ¿A eso se refería aquella nota que habían encontrado al recuperar la rosa de Garry?

— Bueno… estoy aquí porque participo en el juego. —Dijo en primer lugar, peinando sus mechas de color naranja rojizo, su habitual sonrisa despreocupada se dibujaba en sus labios.

¿Cómo es que había terminado cayendo desde lo alto de esa habitación?

— ¡Ay no! Deje a mi compañera ahí arriba. —Exclamó con cierta preocupación mientras observaba a lo alto del cuarto, claro que solamente veía todo negro, nada claro.

— ¿Compañera? —Ib y Garry se miraron a la vez, ya eran cuatro las personas dentro del mundo de Weiss Guertena, contándose a ellos mismos claro. No sabían cuantos jugadores más podrían haber en ese momento ni el por qué ahora habían más personas cuando la primera vez solamente habían sido Garry e Ib los que se habían adentrado a esa galería.

— Si, se llamaba uh… ¿Cuál era su nombre? —No estaba segura de si lo sabía o si lo había olvidado, era un poco distraída y, a final de cuentas, podría ser que lo había olvidado por no prestar tanta atención al respecto o con la caída se le había ido el nombre. — ¡Ah! Por cierto, yo soy Rachel. Llamadme Reich. —Dijo sonriéndoles a ambos.

* * *

Ah, hasta aquí llega este capítulo, quizás algo corto a comparación de los anteriores y eso se debe a mi falta de tiempo para escribir, hacía mucho que no me tomaba el tiempo de hacerlo, así que no sabía qué hacer para alargar esto. Sin embargo, espero que los otros sean más largos.

Ahora les dejo unas preguntitas que pueden responder si quieren:

1.- ¿Mary y Reich hacen buen equipo? –Sus respuestas de esto me ayudaran a definir el final-

2.- ¿Les gustaron los nuevos acertijos para las puertas?  
3.- ¿Qué les pareció la idea de que Ib sea capaz de ver a los muñecos azules de la habitación inquietante? OUO

4.- ¿Les gustó que Reich terminara uniéndose al equipo de Ib y Garry? –Descuiden Reich no es competencia de Ib-

5.- ¿Les gustaría que Reich esté en el equipo de Mary o el de Ib-Garry? –Yo sé que quieren-

Am veamos, no creo que deje dedicatorias, ya que aun no sé a quién dedicar este capítulo XD en todo caso va con mucho amor para mis lectores que no me han abandonado a pesar de lo perezosa que soy a veces.


End file.
